Los 40 ladrones
by RainbowCrusher
Summary: La historia nunca la contaban desde su punto de vista, pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez era peor. La historia de la vida pasada del mejor amigo del avatar, Zuko / UA / Este fic participa en el reto "Había una vez..." del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Hola gente del mundo mundial... Acá vengo a dejar mi fic para el reto de diciembre "Había una vez..." del cometa Sonzin.**

**Los personajes ni la historia no son mios, la historia es de anonimo-kun y los personajes de Avatar de Bryke.**

**Espero les guste :3**

* * *

Recordó los carteles de se busca que estaban por todas partes. Las caras de aquellos 40 bandidos podían espantar a cualquiera, pero la más terrorífica era la del líder de aquellos feroces ladrones.

Zuko, el líder de los 40 ladrones. La suya.

Todo había empezado hace años... Con un grupo de amigos el había salido al desierto a buscar provisiones, que mientras caminaban se encontraron con un espiritu que se hacía llamar Koh.

Aquel horrible monstruo les enseño una cueva maravillosa llena de tesoros, claro que, todo eso a cambio de sus rostros.

En otras palabras... Aquel "genio" tendría en su poder sus verdaderas caras a la hora de sus muertes.

—Acepto —Dijo el chico de la cicatriz en aquel momento lejano— no me importaría quedarme sin alma solo por obtener este tesoro.

Sus ahora cómplices aceptaron sin dudar, inmediatamente después el espíritu desaparecio y les dejo solos. La cueva era enorme, se podría decir que tenia proporciones infinitas, igual que la ambición del joven de cicatriz. Pasaban los años y la cantidad del tesoro crecía de forma descomunal, sus robos eran perfectos, nada les salía mal, pero no contaron con que un día, un joven con tatuaje de flechas escuchara la clave para que las puertas a su escondite se abrieran.

—¡Abrete Sésamo! —Fueron esas palabras las que lo condenaron, su pequeño futuro captor y amo de su asesina le había escuchado cuando el llegaba de una buena recolecta una tarde.

Después de eso, recordó como le habían robado, como habían descuartizado a uno de los que irrumpieron en su cueva y como buscaron hasta el cansancio a sus cómplices, solo encontrando las pistas que le había dado un viejo zapatero, este les había dicho como una muchacha le había llevado vendado y le había dado un par de monedas de oro por coser a un muerto.

Todas las pistas apuntaban a una casa enorme donde, recientemente, el hermano del dueño había muerto por una supuesta enfermedad mortal.

—Es claro que solo encubrieron la muerte —Sentencio Zuko— los que nos dijo aquel viejo y esto concuerdan, al atardecer ustedes entraran en unos barriles de aceite, los llevare en camellos y simulare ser un comerciante perdido, les pediré cobijo y a media noche les haré una señal a ustedes para que salgan y los maten a todos.

Ya con un plan, salieron e hicieron todo lo que su jefe les indico.

En sus últimos momentos de vida... Zuko recordó como en aquel viaje toda su banda pereció, siendo él el único sobreviviente.

Todo iba viento en popa, habían logrado llegar al hogar del joven y se había podido infiltrar, pero no contaban con que, una de las esclavas —la más astuta— fuera al establo y escuchara los murmullos que provenían de los enormes tarrones.

Para no alertar a sus amos, decidió que ella misma se encargaría del asunto, así que calentó una buena cantidad de agua, y de uno a uno lleno los envases matando a los subordinados de Zuko con agua hirviente.

Cuando el fue a media noche al establo, se dio cuenta de como todos habían sido silenciados por la muerte, en cólera el hombre se fue y no seria hasta años después que volvería para tomar venganza.

Cuando volvio, fue enmascarado, le preguntaron varias veces, pero el siempre respondía lo mismo.

—Ustedes no merecen ver mi horrible rostro deformado por la guerra —Su voz se había agravado con el pasar de los años, pero aun así, la esclava que había matado a sus compañeros le reconoció.

—Amo ¿Desea que baile para ustedes? —Su voz monótona resonó por la habitación.

—Claro Toph —Su amo Aang, el joven que había descubierto hace años el escondite de los 40 ladrones asintió extrañado la peticion de la esclava que consideraba su amiga.

Entonces Toph empezó un baile tradicional de aquellos tiempos. Todos estaban impresionados por su habilidad en el baile, en eso Zuko aprovecho para desenvainar su espada, atacar y matar a todos los presentes, pero fue detenido cuando un frío metal atravesó su pecho, provocando que pequeños hilos de sangre salieran por las comisuras de sus labios.

Entonces el dejo de recordar, porque ya no tenia nada más en sus memorias. Sus últimas palabras fueron dichas mientras miraba a los ojos nublados de aquella chica.

—Juro que los mataré a todos en mi próxima vida —Sus ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

Pero sus palabras, su juramento se rompió cuando... En su segunda oportunidad, se volvió el mejor amigo del avatar.

Fin


End file.
